See Thine Heart
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Magic is both a blessing and a curse. It makes amazing things to happen to creating things that shouldn't be created. A week after the sacrifice and Stefan's journey into darkness, Bonnie uses a spell on Elena with disastrous results-she goes into the past and when she comes back...not everything will be roses for Team Mystic Falls
1. Prologue

**AN: Just to let you all know that I am still working on my other stories that have been published though I am revising-for the third time-the all human story and am going to make it into a one shot or it might have a few chapters (like three or four) as I haven't a clue as to where to take it so it may come down and come right back up**

 **This story will feature Klaus/Tatia in the same Elejah timeline as well as some surprising couples in the future ;)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this time travel story!**

* * *

Title: See Thine Heart

Author: Aria

Summary: Magic is both a blessing and a curse. It makes amazing things to happen to creating things that shouldn't be created. A week after the sacrifice and Stefan's journey into darkness, Bonnie uses a spell on Elena with disastrous results-she goes into the past and when she comes back... not everything will be roses for Team Mystic Falls

Pairings: Elejah, Klaus/Tatia, and in the other chapters they will be mentioned ;)

Rating: M

AN: I'm taking some liberties with this as I'm changing who Elena danced with at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant as it wasn't Damon but it was Elijah who was Elena's escort while Damon was Caroline's escort and Stelena was never a thing in the romantic sense but in a platonic one

Disclaimer: I don't own this

* * *

Prologue: As it began

It's been a week since Stefan left with the Original Hybrid and without his humanity, Elena let him go as he wasn't himself anymore and begun doing the same to Damon which was easy as he was drinking and starting fights with everyone who disagrees with him. She understood where he was coming from-he was lonely but that's where their commonality ends. He didn't want to let him go but he wouldn't, Elena could and did when she knew that his feelings for her weren't as strong as they were for Caroline so it was easy.

Stefan protected Caroline from every threat that was aimed towards her, he tried doing that for the brunette with no hope.

Bonnie looked at Elena with a critical eye. There was a spell in there that was theoretical but as she looked it over once more, it seemed to be a pretty good spell. The spell itself is explanatory as it would take the spelled person into the mind of another person but some of the wording seemed...off.

Though she's never wanted to learn Latin, she thought it was the way the spell was written and for the fact that she can't understand the language anyway.

"I can do this one-the 'see thine heart' spell," the witch told her as she carefully worded what she was saying. "It's not an easy spell but it's also not a difficult one...it just takes you into the mind of someone that you're already thinking of and it wears off when I say 'come back'."

Elena nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

The two were in the witch house when Bonnie began to chant in Latin. Everything seemed alright but suddenly, everything began to crystallize and break until-

A thick grey fog covered Elena from head to toe, causing her to fall asleep while she whispered only one name of the man that was her savior.

"Elijah"

Every memory she had of ever meeting the Original fluttered into her mind one by one-

* * *

 _The first time they met days before her parents died inside the Mystic Falls library_

 _Him saving her from the crash that killed her parents and staying with her while she healed_

 _Him protecting her from a group of men inside the Grill they were having lunch at on her birthday_

 _Them falling in love but having to keep it a secret from everyone as no one would have accepted it_

 _Him telling her about vampires and him trying to push her away only for him not being able to_

 _The first time they were intimate together and the feeling of him feeding off her_

 _Him being her escort when Stefan failed to show up_

 _Him rescuing her from Stefan while he was binge drinking and on a blood junkie high_

 _Him saving her from Rose and Trevor..._

* * *

The sunlight hit her eyes as soon as she opened them and as she took a look at her surroundings, she knew something was off. Looking down at her clothes, she knew that they were a breathable fabric and judging by the style of the dress as well as her cape, it was sometime in the earlier centuries but she was still unsure.

There wasn't anything she was used to-it was all huts and forests and-

"Miss?" She turned to see...

A very human Elijah staring at her with a dead deer slung over his shoulders. Before, in his suits, she found him attractive but now, just looking at him like this, she felt her face flush with all the _naughty scenarios_ rolling around in her mind.

Shaking her head, she smiled at him.

"I am lost and confused kind sir," she said with a little white lie in a teasing voice. "I am hoping that you can help me find someone to talk to about my sudden appearance here."

She knew that she was in Mystic Falls but she had no idea about the time she was in.

Smiling in a way that she had never seen him do while they were around other people, he took her hand and led her to a hut where a woman with chocolate skin was waiting for her.

"Miss Ayana can help you..." He trailed off as he wasn't sure what her name was.

"Elena." He kissed the back of her hand and nodded. "Elena Gilbert."

"My name is Elijah."

She realized that she must have traveled back in time it when Elijah was a human.

* * *

 **I had seen many stories of Elena time traveling but not many of them have her doing it for the Originals time period so I wanted to do this.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Up until a few chapters in, I am writing out about the past more than the future (as this will be the only chapter that will have a bit of the future in it) that will end up changing and also how time ends up working for this: 1 month is equal to 1 year and as Elena is going to be in the past from the end of May to September, she would have been in the past for four and a half years**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Choosing friends and courting season**

* * *

Ayana reminded Elena so much of Bonnie but she had a feeling that Ayana was much more of a friend than Bonnie has been recently.

At least she wouldn't have to worry about being trapped in her hut by the witch or have her life being dictated by anyone like her and believe it to be the _right way._

"When do you come from?" Ayana asked.

"Mystic Falls in 2010." Ayana blinked at her, suddenly curious why the spirits never mentioned a time traveller appearing.

She would have to monitor the girl who bore a striking resemblance to Tatia Petrova.

* * *

Bonnie awoke to a splitting headache but caught no sign of her doppelgänger best friend. Everything she had was there-phone, car keys, vervain necklace-and she begun to panic which only intensified when Caroline and Damon walked into the witch house that only affected Damon. Caroline looked rapidly around but when she saw Elena's things but no Elena, the blonde grew worried.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie couldn't help but shake her head.

"No idea. All I did was this spell-" she pointed it out to them and shrugged looking around at all the broken pieces of the things that were already in there, "when everything crystallize and began to break and I fell unconscious." She tried to blink back the fog of sleepiness. "After that...no idea. Why?"

Now her worry spiked.

Did she say the right words or did she screw it up?

Damon took a look at the spell and couldn't tell if it was the right wording or not. He tried remembering the Latin that his mother drilled into his head back when he was a boy but after over 173 years of walking the Earth with little to no care for witches, he had no idea if this wording was real or not.

"Well you're in luck Mystic Idiots," the three turned to see Katherine Pierce standing there with a smirk on her face. "It so happens that I know a witch who can read Latin better than your little pet witch here but _she_ has to be the one to call her."

Bonnie knew who she was talking about.

"Lucy."

* * *

Elena stared at the woman as she told her what the words were and Ayana shook her head sadly.

"I am sorry child," Ayana began sadly. "What your witch friend was not the proper wording for the spell." She turned her head but she turned back to stare at the sad girl again. "If I could, I would send you back to your time but at the moment, I do not think that to be a choice to make. There must be a reason you were sent to this time."

"Is there a way to send me to my original time or am I to live in this one?" Elena was desperate to know the answer.

"I cannot tell you as I must talk to the spirits about this."

* * *

Elijah was staring at her as she spoke with his sister Rebekah, the two bonding over their mutual love of the vervain flower.

For some reason, his heart began to thrum and beat wildly, trying to figure out who Elena Gilbert was.

"She does look like me," he turned his head to look at Tatia who appeared behind him. "I had hoped it was true...you have let me go. You did not choose me but you chose her." She smiled and put her hand on his cheek in a light caress. "I bid you luck with her."

He smiled and whispered, "I wish you the same luck with Nik."

She smiled a radiant smile and took off to find the man to tell him that she chose him.

She had chosen him, even if her mind said that it wasn't logical, her heart said that he was her perfect match.

He watched her leave when he felt someone stand in front of him and as he turned back, he saw the girl he had been thinking about.

Before he could say anything, Ayana came and had taken Elena back to her hut.

* * *

As soon as Ayana shut the door, the woman spoke in a gentle tone.

"The spirits say that you are to unite the siblings in ways long forgotten before you are to leave. When you are needed to leave, they will inform me."

"Until then, do what?" Elena said with her voice brimming in hope. Ayana smiled and made sure that the hope that the girl had will not dwindle.

"Be yourself and do the one thing that makes you happy."

The smile that lit Elena's face looked beautiful.

* * *

Elijah was staring at Elena who looked up at him and he kissed her as passionately as he could, enjoying her taste of chocolate and pomegranates swirled together in harmony. Pulling away, he smiled and ran to Ayana's hut to ask her permission to court her ward.

"Do you promise to be faithful to her and only her?"

"I do." Ayana smiled at him and nodded.

"Then you have my permission to court her." His smile was wide and as he raced over to Elena to tell her, the two kissed again.

* * *

Nik had also asked Tatia's parents if he could court their daughter and as they readily accepted him, he had formally asked her if she and her son would attend the festivities with him. As she nodded, he kissed her hand and whispered, "I will meet you both here."

Ayana looked at the two couples in front of her and smiled as the spirits gave her a vision-

 _Elena had two children and another on the way but she was smiling and dancing with Elijah_

 _Tatia had two more children with Niklaus and as he taught the boys to hunt she was caring for the little girl who looked like him with her eyes_

They were...happy just being with each other and she knew that no one will be able to break them apart.

* * *

 **So what did you all think of this chapter? Good? Bad? I need to add more to it? Tell me in those beautiful things called reviews!**

 **I just hope that it was good and you all liked it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: there's going to be mentions of characters that are in TO but for the benefit, this is strictly a TVD story with allusions to characters and whatnot to TO so no Hayley/Klaus baby and nothing along those lines**

 **Another thing-I've been putting Nik down instead of Klaus but as they are the same person, he hasn't been jaded that much yet**

 **BTW-did you see that awesome episode of The Originals? I was shocked that Klaus only had Hayley and the pack re-cursed to be in their wolf forms with only the moon changing them back to human once a month!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Names, babies and worries

It's been six months since her arrival but the second month she was there, she and Elijah married each other while Niklaus and Tatia did the same just a few hours later. That night was the most amazing night of her life and now, she was happily four months along.

Just like Tatia was.

During their only month of courting, he had given her a necklace (which she will later have made into her Daylight charm) that he himself had made from scratch. While they had been out, the two had found a baby foal who was nearly dead but Nik had joked that Elena had a 'healer's touch' as she healed the foal-a mare-and named her Sunshine and he had also given her a puppy of her own she named Orion, a black mastiff.

During her earlier months of her pregnancy, as much as she wanted to know what she was having, she had also wanted to be surprised by the answer and wait until the baby was born though that didn't mean that she wasn't thinking of names.

She had three girl names picked out-Persephone Dahlia, Amara Isobel and Jenna Ayana. She had tried her hardest to pick out a good boy's name but decided that Elijah had some better boy names picked out. Smiling at the thought, she curled into Elijah's arms as they laid down on the bed.

"Have you thought about what to call our little one?" She asked as she looked up at him while he brushed her hair out of her face witha smile adorning his face.

"I had thought of Daniel, James and Alexander." He murmured. He had only thought of boy names while trying-and failing-to pick a good girls name. She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I had thought about Persephone Dahlia, Amara Isobel and Jenna Ayana." He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I like the first one. Persephone Elena would be better." She laughed.

"Like Daniel Elijah or James Elijah?" She teased. He laughed at her and nodded.

"If it's a girl then it's Persephone and if it's a boy," he looked at her and she nodded. "Daniel..."

"Daniel James Elijah." He kissed her. Pulling away, she smiled brightly and lovingly while they rubbed circles on her abdomen.

"Daniel James Elijah for our little boy and Persephone Elena Dahlia for our little girl."

She was happy- _truly happy_ and knew now that she wanted forever with him.

When it came time for it, she will become a vampire.

Out of all the vampires she had loved like siblings, she realized that she would willingly change... _just for him_.

No one else made her want that life but Elijah Mikaelson.

* * *

It was a few days later that Elijah and Nik were hunting for their very hormonal and very pregnant wives. While tracking their elusive prey-a few deer and maybe a bear or two-they begun to talk.

"We've decided on names," Elijah was busy grinning ear to ear. "Persephone Elena Dahlia for a girl and Daniel James Elijah for a son. You?"

Nik groaned. "We've tossed a few around but none that we liked."

"How does your stepson feel about this new development?"

Nik smiled. "He actually loves it."

They heard some rustling and when they spotted their prey, they shot at it.

All in all, six deer and two bears were what they brought home.

* * *

As the men were hunting, the two hormonal women were talking and eating the berries that Fin brought over to them. Tatia was sitting and eating the strawberries that were covered in sugar while Elena had begun binge eating the blueberries like it was candy.

"Have you both thought of names of what to call your little one?" Elena asked, while popping a blueberry into her mouth like it was popcorn.

Tatia shook her head. "I had five names thought of and told him but he did not like any of them." The other huffed while Elena winced.

"We've decided on Persephone Elena Dahlia for a girl and Daniel James Elijah for a boy." Tatia smiled at her and Elena returned it, enjoying her time with Tatia who she got along with very well.

As much as she loved her old friends, she hadn't missed them that much once she went over everything they had done in a vain attempt to 'protect her'.

She felt a better connection to Tatia, Rebekah and to her surprise Kol much more than to the future people.

"I am glad." Tatia sounded happy and that happiness melded into Elena's good mood.

* * *

Tatia looked at Nik and smiled. "I was thinking...maybe for a boy we could name him...Hunter?" she slowly got out in a question. Nik looked at her and nodded.

"I love it." He told her while she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pecking his lips, she smiled.

* * *

Six months later, Elijah was running a finger down the length of little Persephone's cheeks while Elena was doing the same thing to Daniel.

While Daniel inherited his father's looks, Persephone inherited her mother's.

It turns out that they had twins while Nik and Tatia had a little boy with the name of Hunter Niklaus Mikaelson.

Ayana, had given the new parents some charms and things to ward off evil spirits alongside bad dreams.

It was what they didn't know about what Esther did.

One of the charms that Esther had made for each child-a dahlia flower for Persephone along with a sword for Daniel and a bow for Hunter-she had placed a spell on it to block their magic in a way to protect her lineage from Dahlia who took her precious Freya years ago.

She knew that it was wrong for her to do it but she had to.

She had no other option.

* * *

Orion kept guard in the twins' nursery in an attempt to protect them from harm which did indeed work as who would want to mess with a mastiff?

Elena, though, kept going in and checking on the twins. It was unnecessary of her to do so but she did it anyway.

"My lovely," Elijah whispered in her ear. "They are safe and sound so please do not worry."

"I cannot help myself," she whispered back. "Is it not a mother's job to worry about her young?"

Elijah knew that she had a point but that did not mean anything if she wouldn't sleep.

"Yes Lovely," he agreed. "Tis the parents job to worry and I do worry about you three but I wish you to sleep."

She let out a sigh and nodded. There were many reasons for her to worry and one of them is her return to the future.

Into a future that probably doesn't exist anymore.

* * *

By the next morning, as Elijah went hunting again, Elena went straight to Ayana's hut with the twins and asked her the one thing that will seal not just her fate, but the fate of the future.

"Is there a way to go back and to bring with me who I care the most about?"

* * *

 **So here's the end of the chapter and who will Elena bring with her into the future? How will all this change the future for those still in it?**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: towards the end of this chapter it's going to be in the present and the next chapter will all be in the present. Also, there will be a new character that will be introduced and she will take canon Elena's spot though she will end up turning but with no sire bond and she ends up with someone other than Damon**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fate's little gifts

 _"Is there a way to go back and to bring with me who I care the most about?"_

Ayana nodded as she saw her smile widen.

"There is a way but I must warn you that invoking that particular spell will be dangerous and in some cases, it will change the timeline."

"Is that what I am doing at the moment?" Elena asked her. Ayana nodded, knowing where she was going.

"What I mean is that your memories of your friends and relatives will be gone as theirs of you will be as well. Neither will have memories of them…it will be as if you never existed to them and they never existed to you."

Elena nodded and as she held her hand out, she smiled. "I know."

"Then go childe, I will perform that spell in the next three moons from now."

* * *

Elena smiled as she began kissing her husband with wild abandon as their twins were asleep in bed and he had her underneath him. His lips were wreaking such pleasure along her body.

"Please… _please Elijah_ … _I need more_ …" she panted out in a moan and just as he was about to enter her, the sounds of the twins' crying were being filtered through.

They groaned and as she was about to leave the bed, he did and kissed her while slipping on his pants.

"I will see to their needs Lovely." She smiled at him and kissed him again.

* * *

One year and four months later, the newest addition to Elena and Elijah's little family was a one month old baby girl named Chloe Lily Marie Mikaelson and the newest one to Nik and Tatia's family was Hope Tatia Mikaelson and she was the same age as Chloe.

Even stranger-they were born the same day at the same time.

Ayana knew that it was magic that caused them to be born that day-that was the very same day, just years later, that Elena Gilbert had arrived in that time.

She had done a spell and when that spell showed her that that day was special.

It was the day that she would have to return to her time.

When she will need to return, was when the siblings were bound by blood and by their family values.

* * *

As the four brothers were hunting, Rebekah was watching the children when a werewolf boy came over to her and begun harassing her.

"What is the matter witch girl, annoyed by a lowly wolf?" Rebekah ignored him until he grabbed her arm.

That was the wrong thing to do as her brothers arrived home. Fin grabbed him and bloodied him up while the others took turns when Elena appeared with Tatia and as Elijah explained to her what had happened, Elena went up to him and slapped the wolf so hard that her handprint was still stinging on his cheek.

"You will do well to remember that no one messes with my family." Each word that she spoke sounded like it was its own sentence and it was scary. The wolf managed to nod and he ran from them, his tail between his legs.

Fin held Chloe who was sleeping peacefully while Elijah had his son and daughter in his arms.

This was his family and no one will mess with them.

No one.

* * *

 _"Well you're in luck Mystic Idiots," the three turned to see Katherine Pierce standing there with a smirk on her face. "It so happens that I know a witch who can read Latin better than your little pet witch here but_ _she_ _has to be the one to call her."_

 _Bonnie knew who she was talking about._

 _"Lucy."_

When Lucy Bennett arrived a few days later, she had been told by both Bonnie and Katherine what had happened.

Flipping through the book, she saw the words but those weren't the right words that Bonnie should have said. Seeing what the spell was, she let out a frustrated groan.

"This isn't the 'See thine Heart' spell!" Bonnie looked horrified. "This spell was an ancient one-written even before Ayana and it takes whoever the spell is used on to the past and depending on who they are thinking of, it'll take them to that time when they feel that the person needs them the most."

"So that could be anyone-right?" Bonnie was nervous. "Who did I send her to?"

"You sent her to my family when we were human witch." All of them looked to see Elijah and Klaus just leaning against the outside of the house. Klaus was looking at his nails while Elijah was pacing in his three piece Armani suit. He seemed to be on edge and none of them knew why-except for Klaus who was smirking at them.

Katherine had half a mind to run but she didn't. She looked up at them and gave them a defiant glance.

"Why would she want to be with you and your family?" the five hundred year old doppelgänger sneered at them.

"She's my eternal mate Katerina." Elijah snapped. "My wife, eternal mate and the mother of my three precious children-Daniel, Persephone and Chloe."

"So you see," Klaus was looking more evil than ever. "She's family."

Lucy ignored them and found something. "Well now that's a shocker spell." She muttered. Looking at them, she handed the book to Klaus who took it and nodded.

"The memory erase spell." He looked at her and nodded. "Use it on them."

"But it will not affect us in the slightest." He added with a smirk as another new memory arrived of the five of them in France during 1492.

Lucy had all the candles that were needed lit and she began to chant.

One by one, everyone-minus the Original brothers-fell down to have their minds scrubbed clean of Elena Gilbert.

* * *

 **AN: Again, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed but I had thought of this while in New Orleans so there's going to be some allusions to TO like I said but the only one that we see is Marcel and that's when he's a boy**

 **Another thing-pairings! I'm going to be posting a poll to see which ones you all want to see!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Now we go into the newest future :) Also, I realized that in the previous AN for chapter 1 was that she would be in the past for 4 years and that's true-she was!**

 **The memories that are coming up are going to show her as a new Original-just like Tatia-and the children are going to be seen as well as all grown up when they appear in the next chapter**

 **Another clarification-for the guest known as Kay: how the timeline would be affected...since Elena was born in 1992 and she was sent back 1000 years into the past, whatever changes she makes then can affect the now-like the Chaos Theory. Whatever happens then, will affect the future in a big way. An example: Elena was enemies with Klaus-now she's his best friend/sister in law as well as his biggest supporter and would help him with whatever he needs help with**

 **Probably not the best example but I** **hope that clarifies things for you!**

* * *

 _"The memory erase spell." He looked at her and nodded. "Use it on them."_

 _"But it will not affect us in the slightest." He added with a smirk as another new memory arrived of the five of them in France during 1492._

 _Lucy had all the candles that were needed lit and she began to chant._

 _One by one, everyone-minus the Original brothers-fell down to have their minds scrubbed clean of Elena Gilbert._

* * *

Chapter 4: The new timeline

* * *

 _1492_

 _Katerina Petrova was smiling at the two men who were talking. One of them was young-maybe somewhere in his twenties while the other was Trevor. Trevor saw her and smiled at her warmly._

 _"_ _Katerina…I would like you to meet Lord Kol, the brother of our host whose birthday it is."_

 _"_ _Charmed." Katerina said seductively. He nodded and kissed her hand._

 _"_ _I am very pleased to meet you." He looked and smiled sadly at her. "Usually, you would meet my brother Elijah but as he is in France with his wife and their children."_

 _"_ _It is no bother Lord Kol," she was turning on her seduction at full force. "Though I do wonder whose birthday this is." She trailed a finger delicately up his chest and Kol smirked._

 _Oh, if he was ever tempted at that moment to take her into his bed and make her his it was at that moment._

 _He grinned at the thought of her screaming in pleasure. "My third brother Niklaus. If it were up to him, he would rather not have a party but his wife Tatia had all but planned this out for him."_

 _She wanted to say something else when two people walked over towards her. One looked like her clone with her hair down in a cascade of curled waves and a delicate silver tiara with beautiful sapphires and rubies adorning it. Her dress was the most beautiful deep purple color that made her envious._

 _It was the male who made her eyes widen. Tall and lean with a bit of muscles in his arms, he looked all out gorgeous-especially with those blue eyes._

 _"_ _My brother Niklaus and his wife the Lady Tatia." Kol introduced. "Brother, sister, meet Katerina Petrova-a Bulgarian girl."_

 _Tatia didn't bat an eye at her but nodded. "Pleased." The way she spoke sounded like she was talking to a insufficient little nothing while Niklaus inclined his head._

 _"Tis a pleasure Lady Katerina."_

 _"Tis a pleasure as well, Lord Niklaus and Lady Tatia."_

* * *

 _2010_

 _There was no sacrifice that was going to happen though Stefan, his girlfriend Sienna Gilbert and his brother Damon all had Katherine trapped underneath the church ruins when a girl walked towards them who looked just like Katherine and Sienna._

 _"_ _Hello," she sounded quite serene and they had to keep themselves from gawking at her. "I'm Elena and I believe that you all have something that belongs to me?" she didn't wait and flashed right towards where Katherine was. "If I were you Katerina, I'd hand it over now."_

 _Katherine seemed to pale as the three watched this scene in fascination._

 _"_ _Elena…" she nearly screamed as Elena threw a makeshift stake at her, hitting her in the stomach. "I don't have the stone!"_

 _"_ _Then where is it?" she asked as she picked up another one. Katherine was shaking._

 _"_ _The brothers have it. The Salvatore brothers have it!" She screamed out. She knew what would happen if any of the other Original siblings found her-especially Kol who she had a romantic relationship with._

 _The brunette turned to look at them and held her hand out, palm up. "I want the moonstone or so help me, everyone that you love and adore will be gone."_

 _Damon sneered at her and he pushed a stake into her chest, where her heart was. They all saw her skin go ashen and the veins appear._

 _The brothers smiled at each other when Katherine whispered, "you just signed everyone's fate."_

 _They didn't believe her until Sienna got home and saw Jenna was half dead on the floor and three men were surrounding the dinner table._

 _"_ _Hello Sienna." The elder of the three said. "Please, join us for supper."_

 _She didn't move until the blonde one stood up, flashed towards her and pushed her into the chair beside the elder one._

 _"_ _I believe that you met one of my sister in laws today-Elena, correct?" at her nod, he continued. "I also believe that you had no hand in staking her, again, am I correct?" again, she nodded and a low growl was heard from beside her. "Fantastic!"_

 _"_ _Who dared stake my wife?" the man who was growling asked._

 _"_ _Damon Salvatore." The man disappeared as fast as she could imagine-even for a vampire. The blonde went over to Jenna and fed her his blood before compelling her to 'sleep it off'._

* * *

Once they all woke up, the Originals were there-all five of them-while Stefan gulped as he saw Rebekah's dark gaze. Though it had been ninety years since they were together, it was, after all, his fault that Mikael found them in Chicago.

"Hello Stefan," she all but purred out. "How are you? Dreadful I hope." It turned out that she still wasn't over him betraying her to the man who wanted to end their lives.

He wanted to say something when Kol appeared behind Katherine and snapped her spine. He ended up moving to Damon and did the same thing to him. Caroline was staring at him in shock and surprise but as he winked at her, she had to turn her head away to hide the blush.

She was thankful that Sienna appeared at that moment with Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric.

"Until next time darling." Kol said in a sultry whisper in Caroline's ear before he was off.

Bonnie glared at her vampire friend and the look on her face was 'are you sleeping with him?'

Caroline had fantasies about him-yes, but what normal teen girl wouldn't?

* * *

 _The past_

Ayana felt magic rippling and smiled sadly.

It was time for her to do the mind scrubbing spell on Elena. Calling her over, she placed a sleeping herb into her tea and had done the mind scrubbing spell. She knew that it had worked, as she looked much happier than she had ever seen the girl look-except on her wedding day and the days that her children were born.

Iit was three months later that she was made into a vampire, just like Tatia. That day, it wasn't just Elena who went back to the new timeline and with her new memories, it was Tatia and the children.

* * *

Elena woke up with a blinding headache until the lights dimmed and she saw the one face that she had wanted to see.

"Elijah."

* * *

 **AN: Probably not the best chapter and I'm sorry about that!**

 **Also-the poll that's up! So far, it looks like Jeremy/Anna is going to happen but there's one each for the other pairings (minus Bonnie with anyone other than Kol and Kai)**

 **If you have other pairing ideas-put them in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So…the poll has Jeremy/Anna and Caroline/Enzo with two votes each while the other pairings have either no votes or one vote each so...I'm going to change some of the pairings in the poll but for now-the four endgame pairings are as follow:**

 **Elejah, Klatia (Klaus/Tatia), Janna and Carenzo**

 **Finn's going to be in this on and off-though he is the one who saves Enzo from**

* * *

 _Elena woke up with a blinding headache until the lights dimmed and she saw the one face that she had wanted to see._

 _"Elijah."_

* * *

Chapter 5: Family reunion

 _1820 New Orleans, Louisiana_

 _Klaus and Tatia were attending the funeral of one Emil, Rebekah's human lover and the Governor's son when they spotted a dark skinned ten year old boy being whipped over an apple._

 _"_ _Nik…that poor boy…" Tatia whispered as she heard his whimpers of pain. Nik picked up a pebble and threw it at the man who was whipping the boy before walking over to him with Tatia walking beside him._

 _"_ _Hello," Tatia said to the boy as she helped him stand up. "My name is Tatia and this is my husband Niklaus." She smiled as he looked at her in wonder. "What is your name young one?"_

 _"_ _I don't have one." He looked down, embarrassed. "Momma died from the fever before she could name me."_

 _"_ _How does the name Marcellus sound?" Niklaus asked and the boy smiled, nodding._

Tatia smiled as she was swept up into Nik's arms as she began to press little kisses to his collarbone.

It was a surprise to find out that she, too, was a Hybrid like Klaus but before Esther could curse him to be just a vampire Tatia had her first human kill.

It wasn't Klaus who killed Esther, but Tatia who did. She hadn't wanted to but she was so hungry that when Esther had cut herself, Tatia couldn't resist.

She was thankful that Nik had helped her through the change as he, too, went through it but he was patient with her.

Elena, on the other hand, stood up beside her husband and was kissing him until three voices said, "not again!"

They pulled away and saw Daniel, Persephone and Chloe all groaning when they caught sight of their mother and father kissing each other with wild abandon.

Daniel was dressed in a casual suit though instead of trousers he had on jeans and his hair styled the same way as his father's-modern and short-while Persephone had her long hair in a fishtail braid and Chloe had hers in a braided knot on the nape of her neck.

The girls were each in something that made Elijah's eye twitch.

Dresses.

While Persephone's dress was down to her knees and strapless in an ivory color, Chloe's dress was a halter and also down to her knees with a butterfly hem and in a mint color.

Elena smiled and molded herself into Elijah's arms. "Does it occur to you three that we can do whatever it is that we want?"

"We don't want to see it." Chloe said as she fluttered over to them. Flashing them a smile, she turned her attention onto the doppelganger with a head cocked to the side.

* * *

"So we are having a ball?" Tatia mused from her position on Klaus' lap as he played with her hair. "I volunteer to help Bekah and Lena set it all up."

"We need to figure out who's coming," Elena ticked off her fingers from her position on Elijah's lap and her head on his chest. "Then we do the invitations, decorations for the house, food and finally…what we will be wearing along with getting our hair done." Elena smiled at Elijah who cuddled her into himself.

He had nearly lost her and when he had used the white oak stake against Mikael in defense of her a thousand years ago, he didn't grieve for the loss of his father.

"The boys will help you while Kol has a talk with Katerina." Fin said, taking his priorities as the eldest seriously. "I have a meeting with a man who has been conducting experiments on vampires through the use of torture."

* * *

The body of Dr Wes Maxfield was found and it looked like an animal had mauled him to death with the scratches all over him.

His experiment-Lorenzo or as he wants to be called Enzo-walked away from the lab with Fin beside him to help him adjust to the new century.

* * *

Katerina was tied up with the use of vervain coated chains and Kol was on his hind legs with a knife in his hand. She gulped and he smirked wildly.

"The sneaky fox caught you Kitty Kat." He got out in a low growl that sounded evil.

She nodded and accepted her punishment-he would kill her.

"You do know that I've spent 500 years searching for you and what we had lost?"

She shook her head while the tears-something that she never thought could exist in her again once she left her humanity off-fell down her cheeks. She had turned it off, thinking that he wouldn't want her with it on and she only left when Rose-Marie had tried to kill her.

Trevor helped her and when she completed the transition, she ran.

"I have missed you Kol." She whispered. He put his thumb and forefinger on her chin and ifted it up so she could stare into his eyes. He had thought about compelling her to stay but he wanted her to be willing to actually stay.

"Never leave again Katerina." She nodded.

"I won't." and for the first time in her five hundred years of vampirism, she gave him a wide smile.

* * *

Elena and Tatia were looking at different dresses when Chloe, Persephone and Hope came in with their selections.

Chloe's dress was strapless, ball like and in black and gold while Persephone's had a strap going over one shoulder and was a reminiscent of Cinderella's dress with the princess skirt and it was in red.

It was Hope's dress that would make Nik go mad.

Strapless and a mermaid fit in a light blue color.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be all about the ball and Caroline will meet her prince charming-Enzo**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: So far, it's looking like** ** _New Originals_** **will be the first new solo story I put up once I finish** ** _Family Is Power_** **…but there's still time to vote for** ** _Best Revenge_** **!**

 **A reason for why the updates are slow is simple-while in New Orleans, I had the inspiration to write a story and after having three people read it, I've been revising it so much that before, when I thought it would be a few chapters less than what I had originally planned…it's right now up to chapter 18 and I'm also revising an older story I had been working on off and on!**

 **I'll tell you all when I have it out for the public (through self publishing)!**

 **You can also see what the dresses (for the four doppelgangers) look like on my profile page**

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _Elena and Tatia were looking at different dresses when Chloe, Persephone and Hope came in with their selections._

 _Chloe's dress was strapless, ball like and in black and gold while Persephone's had a strap going over one shoulder and was a reminiscent of Cinderella's dress with the princess skirt and it was in red._

 _It was Hope's dress that would make Nik go mad._

 _Strapless and a mermaid fit in a light blue color._

* * *

Chapter 6: The Ball…part 1 (the beginning)

Tatia's dress was champagne colored, with a princess skirt while Elena's dress was also champagne colored with sequined beads and it was a mermaid fit. It was backless and they knew that if Elijah saw it, he would lose his cool.

Just like he did when he saw her in that flapper dress back in the 1920s and she smiled as she, too, had that memory stuck in her head as she saw her sister smirk.

"Oh be quiet Tia." Elena said as she grabbed the curling iron to do her sister's hair. "He'll be too busy obsessing over the girls' dresses and planning on building a tower to lock them all up in."

* * *

Rebekah was admiring herself in her green off the shoulder dress that was a mermaid fit as well when her brother Kol came in, wearing a tuxedo and complaining about it.

"Do not start Kol." She warned. "Just because you have Katerina here and she is your date doesn't mean that she's going to be saved or anything as our brothers will end her. After what she did five hundred years ago, she is still going to be ruined."

Kol nodded. "I want to see if we could ever have something again." He sighed.

* * *

Elijah's lips were parted when he saw Elena in her dress and as she twirled for him, he couldn't help but to groan.

His wife was his temptress. He realized that when he first saw her a thousand years ago and now, she's still tempting him.

She smiled at him. "Do I look good in this?" She asked.

Instead of answering her, he went up to her in quick strides and kissed her, allowing himself to get lost in her kisses.

Her arms wound around his neck and pulled him down, enjoying the feel of him against her like she's always done for the past thousand years.

"You look beyond gorgeous my lovely." He growled huskily in her ear. She purred out his name and he grinned.

Oh yes, she was his temptress.

* * *

Katherine was wearing a red mermaid dress that had some white in it as well as it being embroidered.

Smiling at herself in the mirror, she knew that she looked good.

* * *

Finn had Enzo in a tuxedo but as he watched a blonde girl in a blue dress walk in, he felt himself walk over towards her with a smile on his face.

"You look like a fish out of water," he said and smirked as she nearly jumped a foot in the air. "I'm Lorenzo but I prefer to be called Enzo. You?"

"Caroline Forbes." She said softly and he couldn't take the smirk off his face.

"As I'm not used to any of these dances…would you do me the honor of at least one dance?" She smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

Daniel was grinning as he spotted his mother and aunt's doppelganger Sienna Gilbert, there but she wasn't with a Salvatore brother. He decided to dance with her before they get the chance to actually come and ruin this for him.

She was beautiful in a Gothic ball gown that was red with black lace overlay and a rose on one side of it.

"A dance?" he asked and as she looked him over, cautiously, she placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be twirled around on the dance floor. "How long have you been dancing?"

She shook her head. "It feels like my whole life." Another twirl and he dipped her. Pulling her back up, slowly, she smiled. "You?" she asked teasingly.

"The same amount of time as you Sienna."


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Apparently, fanfiction isn't showing the links to the pictures of the characters and the dresses so if you want to see the dresses, just check on my profile to get the web address** **and there you will see the dresses for the four doppelgangers and Bonnie**

 **Also, I am writing out a chapter for A New Chance as well as my other stories!**

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _Daniel was grinning as he spotted his mother and aunt's doppelganger Sienna Gilbert, there but she wasn't with a Salvatore brother. He decided to dance with her before they get the chance to actually come and ruin this for him._

 _She was beautiful in a Gothic ball gown that was red with black lace overlay and a rose on one side of it._

 _"A dance?" he asked and as she looked him over, cautiously, she placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be twirled around on the dance floor. "How long have you been dancing?"_

 _She shook her head. "It feels like my whole life." Another twirl and he dipped her. Pulling her back up, slowly, she smiled. "You?" she asked teasingly._

 _"The same amount of time as you Sienna."_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Ball…part 2

As Hope watched all of this, she saw a raven haired vampire smirk at her and she rolled her eyes, annoyed with him. Klaus smiled at her and she fluttered over to her, him pressing kisses to the top of her head.

"Are you already bored with this?" He asked and she nodded, pouting at him.

"I'm bored." She told him when the music changed from the classical, instrumental to something that is easier to dance to.

He was pleasantly surprised to see his wife floating over to him with the lightest of footsteps, her dress made her look more beautiful than he could have ever imagine.

"Tatia mi amore." He said warmly to her. She smiled and pecked his lips.

"A dance?" she asked and as he took her hand, Hope grinned and fluttered away to dance with others.

* * *

Elijah twirled his wife, smiling and kissing her collarbone. She purred.

"Did you find a way to change the music?" He asked. She laughed at him as he dipped her.

"That would be Kol." She told him as she had seen him earlier near there.

"Remind me to thank him." He told her as he pulled her back into his arms with a kiss to her lips.

* * *

"You look a little flustered gorgeous." Enzo remarked. Caroline was twirled in his arms, curls bouncing a bit.

"I don't mean to." She murmured. "It's just…am I second place to you?" She didn't know why that escaped her mouth.

"Why would you be second place?" He asked her. She snorted.

"Everyone goes for Sienna though she's a virgin still and once they find that out, they go straight to Bonnie who gave hers up to Matt." She explained.

"Maybe they're second place to you and these boys have no idea on how to talk to you." She laughed.

"Matt called me his 'last choice' as well as called me a 'vain bitch'." She said bitterly.

"Is he still breathing?" Enzo was feeling hungry. At her nod, he grinned. "Where is he at this moment?"

"At the Grill."

* * *

"Thank you for coming out to this home welcoming that my sisters have planned." Finn's voice boomed all around them. "I would like to introduce you to everyone in my family." Grinning, he motioned towards Elijah and Elena. "My younger brother Elijah and his wife Elena." Elijah could see the envious looks of all the men-human, hybrid and vampire-when they saw him with Elena on his arm. "Next is my second youngest brother Niklaus and his wife Tatia." Again, the envious looks were directed to him and his wife. "After him is my last youngest brother Kol." Half the women stared at him hungrily. "Finally, my baby sister Rebekah." Now it was her turn to have the lustful stares of the men. "The others are relatives-Daniel, Chloe and Persephone are relatives of ours and siblings like Hope and Hunter are."

Once everyone settled down, Finn began again.

"I would love to invite you all to a century old waltz as well as some others." He had a wide smile as his eyes met Enzo's eyes, the younger vampire's hand entwined with the blonde baby vampire…Caroline, if he recalled.

She had been innocent and yet, because of the Salvatores, her life was ripped away and Sienna's life was nearly taken by Damon when he helped Mother Nature kill her mother and father before her junior year of high school.

All the research that he did was not in vain, he was very proficient in it…just not to Niklaus' hoarding like research.

Smiling to himself as couples went to dance, he found himself dancing with Miss Bennett's mother Abby.

* * *

Bonnie was nervously dancing in her mermaid style violet dress with Damon who she was seeing on and off.

"Is it safe for me and my mother to be here?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes." He grinned and kissed her. "I'll protect you."

* * *

Stefan was glowering at Sierra who was happily dancing with Daniel before he passed her along to Kol.

She was his! Didn't she realize that? That they were meant to be together?

He pushed aside his bloodlust and stormed out of the house, finding himself outside where he took in the fresh air.

He needed a plan…a good one to get her away from the Originals…

* * *

Once Daniel had Sierra back in his arms (figuratively), he spun her around much to his parents' amusement.

"Do you think that this thing with them is forever like us?" Elena asked.

"One can only hope." Elijah whispered to her as he pressed a kiss to her carotid artery.

* * *

 **AN: I'm curious now…should I pair up Daniel and Sierra? Damon and Bonnie are friends with benefits in this**


End file.
